Blood, Knife's, and Sweet Lies
by Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon
Summary: Kaelen, Wendy and Dalia were having a normal day when Bam! They end up with the 2P Version of the Hetalia character's. Will they be able to survive with these insane and vicious Nations? Will they be able to bring back the Nation's sane selves? Story could be filled with horror, gore, dark theme's and romance. It has Yaoi/Shonen-ai/BL Boy Love and, obviously, Oc's.
1. A Not So Normal Day

Kage: Hello, this is Kaelen's version of _Meet The 2 Players _which is a story Emo and I worked on together. ^^ The original can be found on **EmoChickThatLooksLikePein**'s profile. :3 We both work on that one, this is just Kaelen's version and thoughts~

Well I hope you enjoy~

Kaelen: You are forgetting the disclaimer, Kage does not ovn Hetalia.

Kage: ;n;

* * *

Title: **Blood, Knife's, and Sweet Lies**

Summary: _Kaelen, Wendy and Dalia were having a normal day when Bam! They end up with the 2P Version of the Hetalia character's. Will they be able to survive with these insane and vicious Nations? Will they be able to bring back the Nation's sane selves? Story could be filled with horror, gore, dark theme's and romance._

* * *

It was like every other normal day.

"Kitty~" I cooed holding the furry tom to my chest as he purred.

My heaven on earth,

Cats~

"Kaelen stop picking up stray cats!" my soft and sweet friend Wendy strictly said, she was acting very much like Germany at the moment.

"But ze are soooo cute!" I cried holding the animal closer making him purr more.

Wendy frowned, crossed her arms, and began to tap her foot. She looked like a mommy that found out her child did something naughty…

I simply pouted looking at her pleadingly - widening my light blue eyes to make them cuter.

Give in.

To make sure she couldn't deny me I began to make small whimpers as I cuddled the happily purring cat closer to my chest.

Her gaze softened and looked panicky.

Yes, give in. Allow me what I want…

"B-but Vendy…it's a kitten…a stray one." I said lowering my head to allow my - red - bangs to fall into my eyes as I silently willed her to give in.

She's going to give in.

"No." Wendy said evenly.

Tears filled my eyes and I began to sniffle.

"'Ow could you be so cruel!" I cried tears falling as I gently placed the cat onto the sidewalk. It give me a saddened and stricken look before running towards a tree and began to climb to the tallest branches I looked on in horror.

"See! It is going to commit suicide! Come back my love!" I held my arms out for him, he looked down at me brightening up.

We had a moment as Wendy watched us.

Do not judge our love!

"The cat will be fine." Wendy said behind me breaking our moment, I inwardly sulked. That is until something caught my eye.

"Oh mein gott! BUTTERFLY!" I yelled leaving behind the cat as I chased after the multicolored beauty.

"Kaelen!" I heard Wendy yell before her footfalls sounded behind me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I heard as I gently caged the beautiful insect between my cupped hands.

Did I forget to mention that we were in cosplay?

Wendy was dressed as Germany, Dalia - the one whom asked us to wait up - was dressed as Japan, she's an average ordinary Indian girl. And I was dressed as Italy~ Northern Italy, not southern. I must seem odd since I'm rather…tall. Like Russia tall~

Kolkolkol~

As you could possibly tell I am a very big Hetalia fan~ So is Wendy! Dalia just got into it…

She doesn't even know about Nekotalia…

:(

I continued to run, the butterfly in my hands when suddenly I heard something that could end my life…

"KAELEN! STOP OR NO MY LITTLE PONY!" Wendy yelled, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"No Pinkie Pie?" I said, my bottom lip quivering as I turned towards them.

"Thank Shiva he stopped..." Said Dalia, out of breath. She acted a bit too much like Japan at times...

"At least you don't weigh one ninety..." Wendy said, rubbing her calves.

Dalia and I are the only people Wendy jokes about her weight with...

Anyone else is given a thousand years of PAIN.

No lie.

But I don't think there's anything wrong with her weight.

She's soft,

Like a pillow…

Or cotton candy~!

I looked up when something caught my attention.

"'Ey guys...are clouds violet?" I asked, pointing up - though I kept my hands clasped because the butterfly was there~

"Um...No. No they are not." Wendy said, looking at the swirling mass of purples and grays. I tilted my head, it looked kind of pretty…

"This...could be bad." mumbled Dalia, before a flash of lightening engulfed us.

This was no longer a normal day.

* * *

Kaelen: -Tilts head curiously- Vhat now?

Kage: You wait for the next chapter. -Continues to type for my other story-

Kaelen: -Looks at words from over Kages shoulder- Canada and Liechtenstein? Zat is a couple?

Kage: Yupperdoodles!

Kaelen:... Yupperdoodles... -Continues to repeat it to self-

Kage: I'll still be updating my Maple Series regularly - far more then this story...

Kaelen: -Feels abondoned-

Kage: Nuuuu! -Huggles- You will learn more about Kaelen in later chapters.

Kaelen: Please Review. ^^


	2. He Smells Of Blood

Kage: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.

Kaelen: Kage doesn't own Hetalia if she did Canada would be remembered~ ^^

Kage: Yessssss...

Kaelen: -smiles-

* * *

I laid on the floor holding my clasped hands to my chest keeping my little butterfly friend in them safely.

I felt sore…

I dun like it.

I pouted.

"Oi...my head...my bum...my hair.." I heard Wendy moan in discomfort.

Poor Wenwen…

"Hair can't feel pain. It's dead." Dalia weakly said.

What? Noooo! This cannot be!

"NOT ZE 'AIR! IT DESERVED TO LIVE!" I cried out as I sat up. The butterfly in my hands began to tear up as well.

"...Shut it... Were are we anyway?" Wendy said looking around.

Then I saw figures in the darkness.

"AH, IT'S PAUL AND HE'S OUT TO GET USSSSS!" Wendy screamed.

I jumped before clinging to Wendy with one hand as the other was held to my chest.

"I DON'T VANT TO DIE!" I yelled in horror.

I haven't seen HetaOni but I read it…

I've never cried so much…

Anyways back to the dark figures.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?" Screeched Dalia, suddenly grabbing onto Wendy and me.

"Don't worry love, we won't hurt you~" Said an eerily familiar, and sugary sweet voice.

A figure stepped out where we could see.

And what we saw was incredibly awesome.

It was 2P England.

Dalia fainted.

I squealed.

"LIKE OMG 2PLAYER ENGLAND~ OMG I VANT CANADA! GIMME!" I squealed happily making grabby hands.

"Now how do you know me?" He said, smiling a sweet, and really creepy smile.

I now held both of my hands to my chest smiling brightly.

"VE COME FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION~ VERE YOUR A TV SHOW THAT I LOVE, BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE SECOND PLAYER VERSIONS, ALSO KNOWN AS 2P~AND I LOVE CANADA. The end~" I exclaimed, England's eyebrow raise slightly, and his smile got a bit wider.

I think Wendy was shivering besides me but I don't care!

My face was like; :3

What do they want with us anyways! I don't really care so oh wells~!

"So were a TV show, huh?"

I nodded trying to keep from fainting like Dalia.

"The best TV show on earth." I said seriously.

I rarely say things seriously.

England came a bit closer, and I held back another squeal.

Something in Wendy seemed to snap.

I have no idea why.

"STEP BACK OR I WILL F*** YOU UP. THEY DON'T CALL ME MAMA GERMANY FOR NOTHING!" she yelled, her eyes ablaze.

"VenVen said a dirty vord~" I said with a giggle.

"WHERE AM I?" said Dalia, waking up. Then she saw England, and Wendy in a defensive pose.

And then she fainted.

Again.

She needs a bit more courage...

But who am I to think that~! ?

"Vhy do zey call you 'Mama Germany', hmm?" said a very...German voice.

...

I silently squeed.

It was 2P Germany, he looked sexy!

Don't tell anyone!

"Because she protects us~ And 'cause I'm Italy and Dalia is Japan~ Ve are a family, ja?" I said, giving him my best 'Italy' smile.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR BEING CUTE, GOTT VERDAMNT! WE ARE IN A HOSTILE SITUATION! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Wendy yelled, slightly irritated at me.

I wanted to cry but I must answer!

"Ooh! I know! Surrender, kiss their butts, become friends, eat, and sleep!" I said remembering what Italy had said once.

It was so awesome~

"NO!" Wendy yelled.

I jumped

"But...I already made ze flags..." I said, holding up a white flag whist the other was back to my chest.

I been making it since we woke up~

"Ve! Surrender!" I said, waving it frantically.

"STOP IT! WE DO NOT SURRENDER! WE ARE THE AXIS! WE NEVER SURRENDER!"

Aww~ Wendy was so in character!~

"Stop being in character!" said Dalia, finally awake.

No! I want more Germany~!

"Don't you faint again." Wendy said, sweat-dropping. I wanted to poke it…

Poke.

"I'm not. The atmosphere was a bit too much for me." She said, standing up.

"What is the atmosphere~?" I asked still waving my flag.

"Bad. Scary. And...Sad. Also bloody. Very bloody." She said, shivering.

"This is stupid." Said another 2P...

Oh~

It's America~

"YOUR STUPID!" Wendy yelled.

She don't like America much…

"Vendy that isn't nice!" I gasped both hands opening - which released my butterfly friend.

No! come back!

It fluttered for a moment before a knife shot out of no where and pinned it to a wall killing it instantly.

"NO MIEN BUTTERFLY!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around Wendy, sobbing.

"IT VAS SO YOUNG!" I continued tears soaking into Wendy's shirt.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL DID THAT!" Wendy yelled, furious that someone made me cry.

She calls me her Italy~

I feel so loved!

Italy came forward and I paused in crying.

There was something dark about him…

I'm scared.

"I did." He said, frowning.

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU AND WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILREN, I WOULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW." Wendy yelled.

I giggled, though I kept my eyes on Italy.

He smelled of blood…

"You sound like Belarus. Marry me marry me!" I said, demonstrating how Wendy sounded.

Let them believe I was an idiot.

"I'm not Belarus. I'm not THAT insane. But I do respect her." Wendy said, pouting slightly.

She continued.

"Plus, throwing knives just don't work for me. I would choose a chainsaw any day~!"

I giggled, completely forgetting the butterfly whom died so foully.

And that's when things got a bit odder.

Me, Wendy, and Dalia were suddenly pulled through a door (Which was behind us...how odd…) by two pairs of hands.

As we saw the face of our captor(s), we all had the same reaction.

"GRANDPA ROME?"

I squeed making grabby hands.

"I vant to have your babies! Even zough zat is not possible!" I said looking at him happily.

"No! No! Just no!" Wendy screeched for reason's I didn't know.

I pouted unhappily.

"Now is-a not the time for that! Now is time for me to ask you all-a to help me! Help me bring back my little grandsons!" He said, worried.

Aww…I'm sad now…

"That's why I got Germania," he points to Germania, who nods at us, "to help me bring you here! So you can turn all of the nations back! I WANT TO CUDDLE MY GRANDSON WITHOUT GETTING STABBED!" He screamed, clearly upset.

I wanna hug him…but Wendy wouldn't let me…

This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Kage: Kaelen is an odd character, no?

Kaelen: -Gently captures butterfly- Review please~


End file.
